In the past, there have been many different types of electrical connectors to connect shielded cables. However, the prior art connectors all suffer from the disadvantage that a separate electrical connection must be made to the shield before the shielded cable is inserted into prior art connectors. In other words, a shield conductor must be electrically connected to the shield of the shielded cables prior to insertion of the cable into the prior art connectors. It is also often necessary to attach an electrical contact, such as a plug or receptacle, to the conductor of the shielded cable. The shielded cable must then be inserted into the prior art connectors, taking care not to dislodge the shield conductor from the shield or the electrical contact from the conductor.
Furthermore, the shield conductor must be electrically insulated from the conductor and the electrical element. This requires that the shield conductor and electrical contact extend from two different openings in the connector, thereby requiring the person assembling the connector to guide the electrical contact out one opening in the connector, and guide the shield connector out a separate opening in the housing. This is made particularly difficult if the connector is to be waterproof because the openings through which the electrical contacts and shield conductors must pass are small and well insulated.
Accordingly, there has been a need in the art for an improved connector and method for connecting the shield conductor to a shield cable which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, there has been a need in the art for a connector which does not require an electrical connection to the shield to be made before insertion of the cable into the connector, thereby avoiding the need to guide the shield conductor through an opening in the housing during installation. In addition, there has been a need in the art for a connector which has a shield connecting device located inside the connector, such that the shield conductor is automatically electrically connected to the shield of the shielded cable when the shielded cable is inserted into the connector.